


Erotic Wax House

by Notsalony



Series: The Chief [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Ball Sucking, Complete, Cum drinking, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Finished, Forced Nudity, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kink Shaming, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Oral, Orgy, Other, Public Nudity, Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the case again, this time to an Erotic House of Wax where people have a tendency to come up missing.





	1. Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie from 2009 that I did for Y gallery.

“What do you mean vanishing?” Dean closed the trunk to the car and looked at Sam.   
  
“I mean people tend to go in and never come out...” Sam trailed off, clearly holding back something and it was galling Dean to have to drag the info out of his brother.   
  
“Go in where?” Dean raised an eyebrow.  What was Sam keeping from him?   
  
“And Erotic house of wax.” Sam sighed.  He could hear the jokes starting in his mind.   
  
“Excuse me?” Dean grinned.  “Did you say an Erotic ho...”   
  
“Yes.” Sam cut across Dean quickly.  Hopeful that he’d forestalled any attempt on Dean’s part to have something snarky to say about the whole situation.   
  
“Okay porn figures aside, what’s the story?” Dean grinned and shook his head.  Was that really the only reason Sam didn’t want to talk about this?  Dean looked at him trying to figure out if there was more to it.   
  
“Kids go in and don’t come out.”   
  
“Wait... kids go in... why?” Dean crooked a grin; he knew why he’d have gone into a place like that as a kid.   
  
“Apparently they dare each other.  The dare being to go inside either naked or in your underwear and come back out with a hand full of cum.” Sam knew he’d hate himself for having to tell this part.   
  
“Hold up... a hand full of... what you’re supposed to go in and get yourself off and come back and show the proof?” Dean grinned.  “But what makes them think the people aren’t just going out the front door or back door or whatever?”   
  
“Because the kid’s never seen again... except...”   
  
“Except?”   
  
“A likeness of every kid that’s vanished is put on display.” Dean frowned.   
  
“You mean naked versions of them show up in the _erotic_ display?” Dean chuckled.  “I bet that pisses off the parents.” He opened the side door of the car and threw a duffel bag into it.   
  
“Yeah.. a few of the parents had the wax tested to make sure it wasn’t their children encased in wax....”   
  
“Like that house of wax movie?  Fucking messed up.”   
  
“Yeah but the tests indicated that it was pure wax, no person... so they’re left with total strangers seeing their children naked and on display.” Sam shrugged.   
  
“Didn’t they try to get them covered up?”   
  
“They tried but the owner had signed paperwork from every _client_ swearing that they wanted their statues put on display.”   
  
“He had contracts….”   
  
“For every single one that’s gone missing, and as far as anyone knows he checks out with no priors and no motive.” Sam looked at Dean, he could see him weighing this case in his mind.  “You want to investigate?”   
  
“Oh hell yes.” Dean turned around.  “We’re going to an erotic wax house.  WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO GO!?” Dean grinned as he walked around the car to the driver’s seat.  “Come on!  Let’s get the lead out!” Dean honked the horn as he got in to get Sam to hurry up.   
  
“You’re going to make this embarrassing... aren’t you?” Sam eyed Dean as he sat down.   
  
“Oh hell yeah.” Dean smirked as he floored it.   
  


***

  
  
“Holy hell... Sam come look at this guy’s piece!” Dean grinned ear to ear as he looked at the display in front of him.  Sam came in and sighed heavily.  He’d thought that Dean would be excited when he thought this was going to be filled with naked women.  But when they found out it was filled with naked men and boys, Dean had seemed to be even more interested.   
  
“Dean... wha... oh holy fuck.” Sam’s jaw fell open as they looked at the guy in the Egyptian costume, only with one major change.  The skirt was clasped just above his cock, leaving his massive rod and his rather large balls on full display.   
  
“No way that’s natural.” Dean smirked as he looked the barely dressed guy up and down.   
  
“Well according to his parents, that is realistic.” Sam pulled out a file folder.   
  
  
  
“And his parents know what he looks like naked and hard why?” Dean arched his brow.   
  
“They recovered his cell phone, he liked to sext.”   
  
“Makes sense.” Dean shrugged.  “So who was he?”   
  
“Danny Smothers.  One of the first to vanish.” Sam skimmed the file.  “What do you want to do?”   
  
“Get naughty with this guy if we find him.” Dean gripped the hard wax cock as he turned to look Sam in the eye.  “I mean...” He coughed.  “We have to go through with the dare.” He grinned.   
  
“Seriously?” Sam frowned.   
  
“Yep, walking in naked and getting off with these bad boys.” Dean’s hand kept working on the statue.   
  
“I still fine it odd that the ones that vanished... they always have a signed contract that says they posed months before they vanished for the nude figures.” Sam looked down at Dean’s hand still stroking the hard cock.  “Dude.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re totally beating him off.”   
  
“What... no.....” Dean looked at his hand.  “Maybe.” He shrugged.  “But eh, so who’s going to come back tonight in the buff?” He smirked as Sam blushed.   
  
“Rock paper scissors?”   
  
“Works with me.” They balled up their hands and counted to three silently.  Sam threw up paper and Dean threw up scissors.  “Looks like I win... so you’re doing the naked shuffle.” He chuckled as he walked away from the hot nearly nude figure.  “Let’s go get something to eat... I’m kind of hungry for sausage now.” Dean chuckled.   
  
  
  
“Dude, seriously?” Sam shook his head.   
  
“What.  I know what I like.”   
  
“I’m starting to think I’m getting shafted being the one in here tonight.” Sam shook his head.   
  
“Only if you’re lucky.” Dean chuckled.   
  


***

  
  
“You suck.” Sam glared as he undressed in the alley behind the erotic housed of wax.   
  
“You lost Sammy.” Dean held out his hand to take Sam’s boxers from him.   
  
“Yeah, you still suck.” He glared before handing over his boxers; standing up naked he put his hands over his crotch, only just covering his low hanging balls.   
  
“Oh come on Sammy, you’re shy?  Big collage man didn’t walk down the dorm halls naked?” He smacked Sam’s ass and grinned.   
  
“HEY!” Sam grabbed his ass, flashing his cock to Dean and the alley.   
  
“Ah, don’t be a bitch Sammy.” He grinned and went over to the door and opened it quietly.  “In you go.” Dean grinned and motioned for Sam to walk in.   
  
“You suck.” He glared as his brother before walking in.  Silently wishing it wasn’t so damn cold in the wax house, his bare feet smacking the cold floor as he walked through the isles.  “Shit its fucking cold...” He shivered as he tried to build up some heat.   
  
“It has to be for the wax.” The old man walked out of the dark as Sam jumped backwards, nearly landing on a figure.  His cock flopping about almost comically.


	2. Uh…

“I..!” Sam sputtered from where he was sitting atop a naked teen boy who had been posed in mid throw of a football.  Sam blushed as he felt the hard wax cock resting just behind his own low hanging balls.   
  
“May I help you?” The old man raised a silver eyebrow at Sam.   
  
“Just... um... doing the dare?” Sam blushed.   
  
“Ah.  I see.  I’ve been finding a lot of you naked boys in my shop these days.” The old man shook his head.  “Well please don’t get any on the floor.” The man sighed.  “I do so hate cleaning up the spunk you boys leave on my floors.” He eyed Sam’s soft cock.  “Well you’d better hop to it boy, you’re not even hard.” He smiled as he stood there.   
  
“Uh... you um... watch.... the other boys I mean?” Sam swallowed.   
  
“Just the ones I actually catch in here.” He smiled.  “But I do offer to do sculptures of them.” He hobbled over and moved Sam so he could picked up the statue Sam was sitting on; the hard cock looked slightly shinny where Sam had rubbed against it.   
  
“Hold on... you offer them the contract... when you ketch them naked?” Sam frowned.   
  
“Some of them.  Others come in months before hand to get their likeness done and then they... come in here when I’m not here to look at their likeness... and they just seem to vanish after that.” The old man shrugged.  “I can’t tell you have many irate mothers I’ve had in here demanding I put something decent on their children’s bodies.” He shook his head and sighed as he turned to one statue near them.  It was of an All-American looking boy bent over a bench with the rather large tool of another man inside his ass.  It was like a freeze frame of the pair making love.   
  
“They... posed for this?” Sam looked it over.   
  
“Not together.  They were too shy to do that.  But, yes.  They wanted me to display it; their wish was that they could show this town that they were a couple.” The old man shrugged.  “I wish I knew what was happening to these boys.” He shook his head and turned back to Sam.  “So you have a favorite?” He smiled.   
  
“Uh... well.. yeah.” Sam shrugged.  “I like this one.” He walked over to one of the statues that was dressed like a medieval blacksmith only his chaps were opened to reveal his huge cock and balls hanging out of an iron ring.   
  
"Ah, a real beaut he is." The old man smiled.  "Ever sucked on a cock before boy?" The old man turned sharply to Sam and eyed him speculatively.   
  
"Uh… no… i…" Sam was wondered where in the hell this was all going.   
  
"Well get to sucking his." Sam froze and without really meaning to turned around and began to bob his head up and down on the wax cock.  Soon enough he was wedging the slab of wax half way down his throat when the man told him he could pull off.  "Why don't you go ahead and take him up your backside boy." The old man seemed to be getting off on all of this.   
  
"I like the look of you." He smiled at Sam, handing him lube so that he could finger himself and get himself loosened up.  Why was he doing this?  Why was he obeying the old man, and giving into his perverse fantasies of watching Sam not only jack off but first suck and then fuck himself on a wax cock?  Sam wasn’t sure, but as he lowered himself balls deep on the figure's cock he wondered if it even mattered.  Sam moaned and whimpered as his own cock began to throb.   
  
"My, aren't you a shower." The old man chuckled.  "Care to let me sculpt you?" Sam nodded, figuring the only way to get whatever it was capturing these boys would be to sign on, he signed his name and the old man nodded.  He walked around and took a good hard look at Sam.  He even went so far as to photograph him from a few angles, it wasn’t lost on Sam what he looked like, naked and hard as he fucked himself hard on the blacksmith’s cock.  The man would probably pleasure himself to these later on, and the people who’d have Sam’s nude likeness to enjoy later on would probably make it a risk for him to do work in this general area for a while, all too late he realized the man wasn’t snapping pictures anymore, but was stood there watching Sam intently.  He blushed and soon the old man smiled at Sam.   
  
"W-what?" Sam moaned as he was plowing himself on the huge cock in his ass.   
  
"I'm going to enjoy sculpting you." The man shook his head.  "I'll leave you be." Sam simply nodded as he kept fucking himself.  Not sure what possessed him to do this, but the little old man vanished into the dark shop and all too soon Sam felt the tender throb at the base of his cock.  He'd jerked off enough to know when he was about to shoot, and Sam figured he'd just ketch it in his hand but as his cock head flared out he began spraying his load all across the floor.  He slumped over slightly with the fake cock still firmly up his ass and simply tried to collect himself.   
  
“Don’t forget to clean up after yourself!” The old man shouted and Sam, having never once had the desire to do anything like this, with the blacksmith’s cock still in him, bend over and began to lick his cum off the floor.  What was wrong with him?   
  


***

  
  
"You should be careful." Dean jumped as Cas walked out of the shadows behind him.   
  
"What the hell man, don't you ever make a sound when you walk in?" Dean looked like he wanted to smack the angel.   
  
"It's counter productive." Cas tilted his head studying Dean.  "You have to be careful here." He looked at the shop and then turned back towards Dean.   
  
"Care to enlighten me as to what I'm facing while I contemplate wrapping a bell to your balls?" Dean smirked.   
  
"Why would you wish to fornicate with my vessel?" Cas tilted his head the other way utterly perplexed.   
  
"I… wait… is that an option?" Dean looked Cas up and down.   
  
"Not at this time." Cas blushed slightly, moving out of Dean's line of sight so he hopefully wouldn't see.   
  
"Okay… I'll keep that in mind." Dean smirked to himself.  "So what's the big bad?"   
  
"A dangerous being… be careful." Cas walked back into the dark and was gone.   
  
"Dangerous being… yeah… and what else is new?" Dean shook his head as he looked at the door in front of him wishing Sammy would get his white ass back out here.   
  


***

  
  
Sam finally pulled himself together enough to get off the massive cock still hard in his ass.  He blushed as he turned and patted the figure's ass and laughed to himself that his first time with a guy was a statue in some creepy shop.  Shaking his head he went to leave when he ran smack dab into a nude boy.   
  
"I… OH FUCK DON'T HURT ME I'M…. HEY YOU'RE NAKED!" The boy jumped and squealed as he stopped dead in his tracks to take in Sam's body.   
  
"Um.. so are you." Sam tried not to look at the slab of meat between the boy's legs.  'Fuck what is it in this town?' Sam thought to himself.   
  
"I'm doing the dare…" The boy blushed.  "Plus my friends don't know I'm here to get a sneak peak at my sculpture." He smiled.   
  
"You had one done of you?" Sam looked around. This was normally when the boys of this town had an unerring habit of vanishing from the town.   
  
"Yeah.  You?" The boy looked hopeful as he starred at Sam's cock like it'd vanish if he took his eyes from it.   
  
"I just signed the contract." Sam blushed hard.   
  
"Cool… maybe I can… um.. _bump_ into your statue some time." The kid smiled.  "I'm Adam by the way." He held out his hand.   
  
"Sam." Sam shook Adam's hand and walked with him aways.  "Do you know where he keeps the ones he's working on?" He looked around the dark place wondering if he should yell for the shopkeeper.   
  
"Yeah, their back here." Adam nodded his head towards the direction the old man had vanished.  Sam nodded back and followed his new acquaintance through the shop, trying hard not to blush as he walked past row after row of naked and hung males.  By the time the pair of them made it to the back of the shop, Sam was raging hard again.   
  
"Sir?" Sam knocked on the door and the old man opened it.   
  
"Yes?  OH!  ADAM!" The man smiled.  "I have your lovely work done." He opened the door and ushered Sam in as well.  Adam's eyes went wide as he saw a replica of himself with a huge hard on, but that wasn't the odd thing about the naked replica.  The replica was sucking its own cock.  It was bent in such a way that it was sitting flat on its ass but it's mouth was completely around the cock and taking the large head into its mouth.   
  
"Fuck… I… wow…" Adam blushed, his cock rising as he stood there naked.   
  
"Do you like it?" The old man smiled.   
  
"I fucking love it." Adam went over and stroked the ball sack and cock on his replica, utterly transfixed.   
  
"I have some details to finish tonight if your friend doesn’t mind meeting you later?" The old man picked up some of his tools.   
  
"Uh.. I guess not?" He looked at Sam.   
  
"See you soon kid." Sam shook his head and made his way out.  He walked up to where Dean appeared to be brooding.  "What's wrong?"   
  
"Cas just came to warn me." Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "Must have been good… you got cum down your leg." Sam looked down and blushed as he realized his right foot and leg were nearly soaked in his own cum.   
  
"Yeah… well… I…" Sam just kind of stammered.  "Where the fuck are my clothes." He finally looked around.   
  
"Oh, I put them in the car.  Figured you'd probably want to enjoy your nudist experience a while longer." Dean smirked.  "Find anything?"   
  
"Just the creepy care taker." Sam shrugged as he bent over to get his clothes through the car window.   
  
"And who busted your cherry?" Dean reached over and spread Sam's checks as he looked at the swollen hole.   
  
"I…uh… kind of…." Sam closed his eyes and stammered.   
  
"You let the creepy old guy bang you?" Dean raised his eyebrow again and half-chuckled.   
  
"Uh, no.  I fucked myself on a wax figure." Sam blinked.  "Why?" He looked over his shoulder, exposing his body more to his brother.   
  
"Sammy, you're leaking cum from your hole."


	3. Sticky Finish

Sam reached around and began to feel the open hole between his firm globes.  His hand came back wet and he brought it to his mouth and gave it a lick.   
  
"Seriously?" Dean scrunched up his face.   
  
"What?" Sam looked up at Dean.   
  
"What?  Sam, some statue spooged in your ass and you want to lick it?" Dean shook his head.   
  
"Dean, you're the one who was all into the naked guys and big dicks today.  So don't start razzing on me for being... _curious_." Sam searched for a word.   
  
"Curious?" Dean rolled his eyes.  "Curious isn't licking the cum from your ass after you've been fucked by a statue.  Curious is going into a gay leather S &M joint thinking you're going to get a hot tip.  Curious is a hulk of a man making you find out what his nut sack tastes like. Curious is having wet dreams for months after the man basically raped you in a cold metal room and wondering if it's too early to see if he'd do it again?"   
  
"Dean -"  
"Curious is buying a vibrator and keeping it hidden from your brother in a box marked porn so he doesn't catch you.  Curious is using whiskey for lube one night when you can't find the astroglide.  Curious is -"   
  
"You bought a vibrator?" Sam's hand fell from his lips.   
  
"That's beside the-"   
  
"You bought a vibrator." Sam blinked.  "Holy shit Dean." Sam closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, none of this doing a thing to wilt his hard on.  He opened his eyes and looked at Dean hard.  "You were just giving me shit about licking cum out of my ass after being fucked by some S&M freak-"   
  
"HEY!" Dean smacked Sam across the face. "Don't you EVER talk about the Chief like that." Dean pointed his finger in Sam's face.   
  
"Dean?" Sam sat back and moved his jaw.  "You just slapped me... to defend _the chief's_ honor." Sam scoffed.   
  
"So?" Dean's petulant answer held all the sting that a seven-year-old could have mustered into it.   
  
"So, don't you think that's a little... weird?"   
  
"No." Defensive as ever.   
  
"Right.  Okay." Sam rolled his eyes.  "One thing at a time... did Cas say anything useful?"   
  
"Just that we should be careful and it's a dangerous being.  Of course he said it might be an option for me to fornicate with his vessel." Dean shrugged.   
  
"First its S &M masters, now it's fornicating with angels... is there nothing you won't do?"   
  
"Dunno." Dean reached out and grasped Sam's hard cock.  "I've never stood buck naked in an alley way and tried to lecture someone else about their sex life being too kinky.  And I've never given my little brother a hand job." He smirked as he squeezed and stroked.  "So let's see who crosses what line first?  Will I bring you off?  Or will you just cum all over my hand?" Dean smirked.   
  
"D-Dean...." Sam whimpered, not sure what the hell was going on.   
  
"It's okay Sammy... go with it..." Dean's other hand darted out and grasped Sam's hard nub of a nipple.  Squeezing and kneading it between his fingers as he tugged on it.  He wasn't really aware of it when he started moving forwards, but he did realize when he was French kissing Sam's mouth.  His hands moving faster and faster on his brother, bringing Sam right on the edge of the abyss, or was it bliss that Dean was leading him by the cock towards?  He kept it up till he could feel Sam teetering on the brink of orgasm and stopped.  He stilled his hand and looked into Sam's eyes as he came apart from his lips.   
  
"Cum for me." It was all Sam needed to hear before his hips began bucking and a torrent of cum and curse words issued out of his dick and mouth respectively, before being yanked away from Dean by a pair of strong arms.   
  
"Would you two please be careful.  Exposure to this thing is dangerous." Castiel sighed as he put the naked and still orgasming Sam down, cum dripping off of his coat.   
  
"If it isn't our horny little angel." Dean said in a thick voice, before cracking up.  "You have got to be hot in that coat.... right Sammy?" Dean winked at Sam.   
  
"Yeah... _hot_...."   
  
"I don't feel any extreme thermal reaction." Cas blinked at them as they ignored him and began to undress him.  Off came his long trench coat, and following suit was his shirt.  Their warm hands ran tracks up his bare flesh; Cas just looked at them blankly as they began to pull his jeans off.  "You do realize what you're up against right?"   
  
"Oh yeah..." Dean nuzzled his face into to Cas’ crotch trying to get a reaction, trying and succeeding.   
  
"You're facing a sex demon." Cas sighed, his voice starting to sound thicker with emotions.   
  
"What kind of sex demon?" Sam moved behind Cas, stroking his firm arms up and down the angel's chest as he held him close to him.  His still hard cock pressing into the firm buttocks of the now mostly naked angle.   
  
"It's an incubi.  A male sex fiend.  He lures boys to him, infects them with his sexual need, and then he turns them to statues to feed off of their sexual energy.  Sam's been infected.  He infected you Dean."   
  
"Sammy, you went and got a demonic std?" Dean mumbled around Cas' balls in his mouth.   
  
"Hey I didn't know..." Sammy started fingering Cas.   
  
"Regardless, you're now attempting to infect me." Cas stood there in the alley way as he was being molested.   
  
"Oh but we want to touch..." Dean licked up the length of Cas' cock and swallowed the rather impressive member whole.   
  
"Shit Dean, that Chief must have been hung for you to take a cock like that...." Sam panted as he worked more fingers into Cas.   
  
"Oh gods Sammy you have no idea.  I'll have to take you next time..." Dean pulled off of Cas’ cock long enough to say before sinking back down the full length of the cock before him and swallowing it whole.  He began to hum one of his favorite songs as he worked his way up and down the angel dick in front of him.   
  
"You have to stop attempting to fornicate with my vessel and dispatch this demon... boys.... boy-boys...." Cas panted, as Sam slammed his thick cock home in the Angel's ass.  "Great... you've infected me..." Cas pulled Sam's head around and started making out with him as his hand grabbed Dean's head and he began to skull fuck the startled Winchester at his crotch.  The now infected angel wasn't about to give up his sexual partners any time soon.  Swinging Dean around after hauling him off of his cock, Cas entered Dean with one strong in stroke and fucked him gloriously into the alley floor.   
  
Mean while Sam had cum again in Cas’ milking ass hole.  Before being pulled up and over Cas and laid side by side with Dean's naked flesh.  Cas began to fuck each of them one after the other, using his angelic powers to rapidly refill his host's balls for more cum.  After about the twelfth fucking apiece Cas finally sat back with a sated smile on his lips and passed a lit cigarette between the boys.  They all sat down on the hood of the car and thought about what they'd done.  Both boys had been fucked to the point of dry orgasms, but their cocks were still hard.   
  
"Was it good for you?" Cas asked cheekily as he lay there between them.   
  
"Yeah." Dean cuddled against Cas.   
  
"Hang on... the Incubus was in there with me... he had to touch me right?" Sam looked at the back door.   
  
"Yep." Cas smiled and stroked Sam's still engorged cock.  "He touched you alright."   
  
"Fuck he's still in there, and that kid's all alone!" Sam charged towards the door.   
  
"What kid?" Cas blinked.  "There's only one person in the building and it's the Incubi." Cas cradled Dean's face to his nipple and encouraged him to suckle.   
  
"We've got to save that kid..." Sam ran into the building.  Only to find Dean and Cas in there making out.   
  
"Sorry, needed that." Cas lead both of them by their hard cocks into the rest of the building, having blinked himself and Dean in ahead of Sam.  Sam pointed out the way to the office where he ran in to find both the old man and the boy he'd met.   
  
"I thought you said there was just one person in here." Sam turned to Cas.   
  
"Oh there is." The boy smirked as the old man seemed to fold in on himself like a hollow costume.  "That's just the minion.  Think of him like my condom.  I fill it full of my cum and it dances about and does my bidding." He smirked as he turned on the three naked men.  "My, my.  First I bag me a hunter, then he bags me his _brother_ , and then the two of you bag me an angel.  Oh this is my lucky day." Adam smirked.   
  
"We're going to shut you down." Dean tried for forceful but ended up sounding needy as he snogged Cas.   
  
"Shut me down, more like charge me up." Adam smirked.  "But first, Sammy... demon blood, oh gods that's hot." He walked over and kissed Sam fully on the lips, feeling him up as Sam convulsed, pulled back and seemed to crouch down on all fours before turning to solid wax.  "One down... two to go." Adam grinned as he stroked Sam's back, drinking in the raw lust he'd inspired in Sam.   
  
"You'll never..." Cas charged at him but stopped instantly, turned to the wax Sam, and brazenly thrust his cock into the wax form before becoming wax himself.   
  
"Now an angel fucking a demon child. Oh the irony." Adam stroked down Sam's body to Cas’ crotch and up to his chest.  "Everyone has needs Dean.  Everyone.  I'm just helping them along...." Adam pointed a finger at Dean and caused his hard cock to turn to wax, it spread to most of his crotch and stopped.  "Well now, you are different Dean..."   
  
"Ain't life a bitch." Dean took off running out into the display room.   
  
"You don't know the half of it Dean." Adam was suddenly in front of him.  "I think I'll have you fucking Sam's mouth for a while.  Get some of that brotherly tension worked out between the two of you before I put Sam in your mouth, god the ideas he has in his head of needing to dominate you are so fucking delicious...  I've never taken brothers before... this should be fun." Adam advanced on Dean who abruptly turned and ran back for the room in the back where the wax figures that were Sam and Cas were.  Dean ran into the room and jumped when he saw Adam's statue.  He was studying it when Adam Casual walked in.  "Enjoying my handy work?" He gloated.   
  
"No... thinking it's odd.  You turn people to wax... but you keep a statue of yourself here?" He looked from the statue to Adam.  "But you don't need a statue.  Not of yourself.  Unless this is you, and that you is just an extension of your powers." Dean reasoned.   
  
"Oh the meat is trying to move blood back into its already tiny brain." Adam snorted.   
  
"But if you're in the wax... then you were human once too and that means...." Dean grabbed a carving tool from the table and stabbed it into the statue's shoulder.   
  
"FUCK!" Adam jumped as he bled from his shoulder.  "You little fucker." But in the time it had taken him to recover and charge Dean had been quick with his hands and etched in a demon's trap into the statue's chest.  "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam exploded in a fiery blast.   
  
"Well that gets you out of my hair for a minute."  Dean pulled some liquid wax out of his hair.  "Now.. how to reverse what you did..."  Dean looked around and noticed the industrial kiln that appeared to be there to make the wax cores.  "Well now, you just had to go for realism didn't you."  He smirked down at the statue sucking itself off with the devil's trap carved into its waxy flesh.  "But don't worry.  This will only hurt a lot." He hefted up the teenaged incubus' shell and put it into the open kiln.  Dean's own wax cock leading the way, as he set the body in the kiln and closed, then went as far away from the heat source as he could.  He was looking down at his cock and got an idea.  Tugging on himself for a little bit caused the wax that was his cock to elongate.  Smirking he reached down and did the same to Sam before pulling Cas out and doing the same to the Angel's already large cock.  Smirking to himself he waited for the demon to burn.  As the kiln came up to a temperature that would melt wax, Dean watched his now enlarged waxy member melt into an enlarged fleshy cock.   
  
"Dean what'd you... oh shit." Sam spotted Dean's cock.  "How the fuck did that get bigger?"   
  
"I like wax." Dean smirked as he pointed to Sam and Cas’ cocks, both of which were substantially bigger.   
  
"What'd you do?"   
  
"I stretched out the wax of our cocks..." He shrugged as he admired both he and Sam's now six inches longer cocks.  "... now I don't know about you but I'm fucking horny and we got us a shop full of naked horny teens who need to fuck before they can leave." Dean opened the door to the display rooms and smirked as several naked boys tried to hide their large throbbing organs.   
  
"You're so loving this." Sam said beside Dean, their larger cocks pointing the way.   
  
"Like a whore in Babylon on pay day." Dean smirked as he walked in and started jerking boys off as he went.


End file.
